Einosuke Okuda
Einosuke Okuda (Einosuuke Okuda) is Takiko's father from Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. He is first mentioned in the original anime and manga. He is a famous journalist and novelist with an obsession with The Universe of the Four Gods, so he searched for it and then begins to translate it. He does not get along with Takiko and even when his wife, Yoshie is on her deathbed, he comes to her side, but he kept translating the book. Takiko was understandably angry at how Einosuke was working to the point of not being by Yoshie's side when she perished, so she took the book and started to let out her bottled-up anger at her father, loudly calling him out for his neglection and for not even wanting a daughter to start with. At this last point, Einosuke gasped a "Yes" and Takiko exploded even more - she tried to tear the book apart but instead its magic worked on her and then sucked her in. When Einosuke took the book and checked on it, he realized that the words on its pages were very different from what he wrote and that the material has magical powers. As the one who knows the most about the book itself, after realizing that Takiko's hair ribbon was stuck between its pages and thus it worked as a link between the two, he kept reading the book to keep Takiko in close pursuit. It's revealed that the actual reason why he was so obsessed with the book is that he believed it held the clues to save Yoshie's life, but became so singleminded in his decision to find out said clues that his search became a complete obsession. As such, he soon isolated himself from both the wife he wanted to save and the daughter he didn't even want in the past. Towards the end of the manga, Takiko was not only very ill with tuberculosis, which also killed her mother, but she was being devoured by Genbu from the inside as she summoned him to help Hokkan and fill her Priestess mission. Einosuke took a fatal decision: to commit suicide and, with aid of the Book he was holding on, also mercy-kill Takiko so she wouldn't suffer anymore. Takiko didn't show anger when Einosuke took a knife and stabbed himself in the chest, also killing her; she told Uruki as she was dying in his arms that her father was trying to help her. To everyone from the real world, save for Takao Osugi (Einosuke's assistant and the keeper of the book from then on) and his wife Tamayo, Einosuke Okuda fell into despair and madness after the death of Yoshie and the reveal of Takiko's fatal illness, so he killed Takiko and, after hiding her corpse in the mountains, killed himself. In the original Fushigi Yuugi manga/anime, Keisuke and Tetsuya discovered Einosuke's story, among other things, through their own research about The Universe of the Four Gods. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Manga Category:Main Category:Anime Category:Real World Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu